The Message to Her Heart
by SamuraiGirl
Summary: Kenshin is a downtown bike messenger, Kaoru is an uptown girl. When they have an odd first meeting, both of their worlds turn around. AU, KK, ON HIATUS
1. Idiot BikeBoy in NYC

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, all life as we know it would end. No, really, it would. If I owned ANYTHING all life as we know it would end.  
  
Author's Notes: Alrighty then, I got this really freaky idea for a Rurouni Kenshin alternate universe fiction that was inspired by my dad's stories of when he was a bike messenger. If you don't know what that is, I'll tell you now so you understand the story. A bike messenger is a person who runs errands on a bike. Now, in a small, quiet, peaceful neighborhood, it would most likely be a ten year old boy. But, this story takes place in NEW YORK CITY. Yes, the place with all the cars, traffic jams, road rage, and people screaming vulgarities at each other (Hell, I live an hour away from this death trap and have been there fifty times, I WOULD know). NOW, we have a twenty-three (I'm changing the ages!) year old for a bike messenger. I think you get the drift. Rated PG-13... for the fact that we are talking about a dangerous city and the cursing and the road rage. Well, merry reading!  
  
Dedication: My dad. His stories are what have inspired this story, whether they are true or not : )  
  
The Message to Her Heart - Chapter One - Idiot Bike-Boy in NYC  
  
Kenshin Himura, twenty-three year old bike messenger, continued riding the silver and black bike down the sidewalk. Traffic was heavy, and Kenshin listened to all the cursing and insults as he passed the cars that were now moving even slower than him. He was mostly concerned about the fragile package stowed away safely in his magenta backpack, and if he could get it to the house safely. Even though the sidewalk was crowded and busy, it was safer than the roads. He had been self-trained for this, and he knew that wandering into the streets would only make a tragic end to his life...as a pancake. Of course, people were cursing at him too as he passed on the sidewalk, and the teens snickered at his long red hair and girlish colored backpack that he had picked out of some unknown garbage can and fixed up. Of course, being concentrated on not hitting into anybody, when he finally came to a quieter street, he let his guard down.  
  
And slammed right into the open door of a parked car.  
  
---------  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, twenty year old college student, continued to drive through the crowded streets. She was an uptown girl, she lived in Uptown, she was well paid for, she had money, and she had clothes on her back. She was just going back to the small house after a long week of school, and was very happy that she could finally get off for even a few days. As she came to the familiar stoplight, she impatiently waited for it to turn green, and made a left hand turn when it finally did. She was glad to see that there were no double-parked cars on her street, and traffic was moving through nicely. She drove past a red-headed boy on a bike, or at least, he seemed like a boy.  
  
'Hm.... with hair that long and such a small frame, he looks a little girlish... wait, would saying that make me a hypocrite? Well, I am a girl, so maybe not...'  
  
Kaoru parked her car, and struggled over to the passenger seat. She always got out on the passenger side, going out into the street was possibly the stupidest thing you could do on such a crowded block. She quickly reached back in her car, realizing she had forgotten her backpack, and heard the most unique sound she had ever heard behind her while her entire car shook.  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
She turned around to see the bike-boy with the long red hair, pathetic build, and magenta backpack sprawled face-down on the ground, his legs tangled in his bicycle. He struggled to get up from his position and Kaoru quickly gave her assistance.  
  
"Whew......at least I didn't land on my back."  
  
"Oh my Kami-sama, sir, are you alright?"  
  
Kaoru mentally smacked herself for speaking in partial Japanese.  
  
"Hai, hai, madam, daijobu, that I am."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened a notch.  
  
"Y-You know Japanese?"  
  
He shook his head yes. Kaoru held out her hand.  
  
"Well then, pleased to meet you. Watashi wa, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Same here, Kaoru-dono. Watashi wa, Himura Kenshin."  
  
"What just happened, anyway?"  
  
"I crashed into your car door."  
  
Kaoru said a silent "oh", and then shut her car. She looked back at Kenshin, staring into his violet eyes, and finally noticing the cross-scar on his left cheek.  
  
"So, why are you riding a bike around this part of the city, anyway? You DO know that this is the stupidest area in the city to ride at this time of night, correct? Well, any part of the city is stupid to ride a bike in, as a matter of fact!"  
  
"Oh, I'm a bike messenger...  
  
A small beeping could be heard from the end of Kenshin's jacket sleeve. He lifted his wristwatch, and panicked at the green digital numbers in front of his eyes, which in fact, read 7:30 PM.  
  
"...Who is about to be fired. I'll see you around!"  
  
He kissed her cheek on impulse, rounded up his bike, hopped on, and sped off down the sidewalk. Kaoru turned a bright pink, and touched her cheek.  
  
'A perfect stranger just kissed me... and I think I liked it.'  
  
---------  
  
Kenshin knew that he was going at an extremely dangerous speed considering he was riding through Uptown New York City, but he couldn't help it.  
  
'I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I met the girl of my dreams, which caused me to be late! Mrs. Hajime is going to hate me now... this it the fifth time I delivered her a package late! She is definitely going to call shisho on me now! And then I'll get the pink slip! Oh boy, she better believe me again, this is actually a good excuse! I've never even been on a date, that I haven't!'  
  
Kenshin skidded to a halt in front of a plain brick house with a plain bright red door. He left his bike at the bottom of the concrete stoop, and bolted up to the door. He pushed the doorbell about five or ten times, and pulled the cardboard box out of his backpack. A woman in her mid-forties answered.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Himura, late again I see. What's the excuse this time?"  
  
"Would 'I met a living angel' be a good one, Mrs. Hajime?"  
  
Tokio Hajime raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Really, Himura? By any chance, who would this 'angel' be?"  
  
"Ever heard of Kaoru Kamiya?"  
  
"She's my niece."  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew just a notch. He examined Tokio quickly. He realized that they did both look a little alike, but Kaoru was even more beautiful. Tokio noticed the dazed look he had, and quickly smacked him upside the head.  
  
"ORO!?"  
  
"How DID you meet my niece, anyway, you little street bum?"  
  
"She opened her passenger door onto the sidewalk, reached back into her car, and I crashed into it."  
  
Tokio started laughing hysterically. Kenshin was having a problem seeing the comedy in his situation, for he already knew the downside to all this. Kaoru lived in Uptown. He lived in the basic dumps of the city, wasn't very well-educated, could barely afford anything, had to save his own ass from gangs every day, and made a large portion of his income by being a bike messenger. Of course, there were the other shifts of different jobs that he hacked at all day.........................  
  
"Um, Mrs. Hajime?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were Japanese?"  
  
"I'm not, my husband is you stupid fool."  
  
---------  
  
Kaoru walked into the house, and immediately dumped her bookbag on the floor, and plopped onto the couch. The house seemed like perfect heaven right then and there, and she still couldn't get something off her mind. That stupid, red-headed idiot who had crashed into her car door named Kenshin. For some reason, the name sounded familiar... it sounded like something her aunt complained about...  
  
Kaoru picked up the ringing phone and answered with a cheerful "Hello!"  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-chan, it's your auntie Tokio."  
  
"Oh, hi! So, how's it going there?"  
  
"Uncle Saito is still being an asshole about his job, and still works too many shifts, and my delivery boy was late AGAIN."  
  
Kaoru froze. There were many delivery boys and/or bike messengers in NYC, and many of them were probably late when delivering, but she still had to ask.  
  
"W-Who IS your delivery boy?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura, why?" Tokio answered, sounding very sarcastic when she said those three words. Kaoru froze again, and fainted.  
  
OWARI (for now)  
  
Yay! Finished! Yes, this will probably be a short little fiction, and the chapters will get much, much longer, don't worry about that. I know that my other A/U fic came out very dramatic, but this one is most likely going to be like one of those light-hearted humorous romantic movies that takes place in a big city... -_-;;; now, reviews are a wonderful thing that every writer loves, so, it would be kind if you could leave one!  
  
Translations:  
  
oro: how Kenshin says he is surprised, basically means "huh" or "what"  
  
Kami-sama: God  
  
hai: yes  
  
daijobu: I'm alright; it's okay  
  
Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru: I am Kaoru Kamiya  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
Watashi wa Himura Kenshin: I am Kenshin Himura  
  
shisho: master  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends and family also) (in the case of a younger person saying it to an older person, it is an insult)  
  
owari: end 


	2. My Bloody Valentine

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't try to sue me either, I have nothing to give.  
  
Author's Notes: Whoopee. Another chapter. And it features Sanosuke the cab driver * snicker *. I won't repeat all the notes from the first one and bore the people who have already read it to death, just go read the story. Oh, one thing, I was flushed and jittery when I wrote the first paragraph of this, I hated writing it, and this WILL NOT turn out lime/lemon. I don't write them. I was just making a point of how they feel about each other, and I didn't go into detail because I hate writing that type of thing. Oh, if you already didn't see the PG-13 rating and you don't want to read it, turn back NOW.  
  
Dedication: Queen of Koorime. Your one-shot cured my writer's block! Also, the support that you have given me throughout ALL my stories deserves thanks!  
  
The Message to Her Heart - Chapter Two - My Bloody Valentine  
  
Kaoru pressed her lips to Kenshin's, and he slightly pulled back in sweet surprise. He smirked, his eyes fiery amber, and kissed her with a passion, invading her mouth. She pulled herself onto his lap, and Kenshin untied her ponytail, caressing the sea of midnight silk. And then he... and then he...  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
"ORORORORORORORORORORORORO!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin bolted off his futon, filled his sink with icy water, and dunked his face in. He scrubbed the blood from his nose and his cheeks, and smacked himself hard as he dried his face and bangs.  
  
'I didn't even KNOW I could have dreams like that...Damn the other half of me in all his glory, and damn this blood. No more chocolate and peanuts before bedtime until this stops (explanation at bottom if needed).'  
  
He pulled the bloody pillowcase off his pillow, and scrubbed it in cold water. He hung it over the side of the bathtub, realizing he would soon be late for his job. He changed into a dark red shirt that had "Yuki's Japanese Grill: We Deliver!" on both sides in white. He threw on a ratty old jacket, picked up his bike, and rode to the restaurant.  
  
---------  
  
Kaoru woke up, ran to the bathroom sink, and scrubbed at her face.  
  
'Curse my drams! And I'm gonna be late for the job interview!'  
  
Kaoru applied some lipstick and blush; nothing extreme; and put on a mulberry sweater and blue jeans. She ran out the door, unlocked the passenger side of her car, and started it up. Or, should I say, TRIED to start it up.  
  
"C'mon, baby, don't DO this to me today!"  
  
Kaoru finally summed it up that her car wasn't going to start for her, so, she jumped out and hailed a taxi. She opened the back door, and saw the driver looking over the driver's seat at her. He was tall. VERY tall. So tall his head reached the ceiling. Then again, his spiky light brown hair made him look about five inches taller than he really was.  
  
"Where to, ma'am?"  
  
"Yuki's Japanese Grill, get me there as fast as possible without breaking the law!"  
  
The driver looked up at the inside mirror, getting a glimpse of Kaoru's face, and started a conversation."  
  
"Y'know, you look a lot like that female singer who croaked last year, but I can't remember her name... 'S' something..."  
  
"Nice pick-up line, dork."  
  
"Naw, I'm taken."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. By Megumi Takani. And I'm even considering proposing."  
  
"Isn't Megumi Takani the famous award-winning pediatrician?"  
  
"The one and only. I'm Sanosuke Sagara, who might you be, lil' missy?"  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
Sanosuke looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Did you run into my best buddy Kenshin at some time by any chance? Red hair, gross old jacket, cross scar, gross old pink backpack, small frame, short, purple eyes? He kept on rambling about a girl named Kaoru with black hair and indigo eyes on the phone last night."  
  
Kaoru blushed at the fact that Kenshin was actually talking about her to someone else...wait a second, ANOTHER person related to Kenshin. Kaoru put her hand to her head, and started banging it on the headrest of the driver's seat. Sanosuke caught a red light and looked behind him.  
  
"It's a small world, isn't it Sano?"  
  
"Hey, you guessed my nickname! Well, one of them. And, ya, it is a small world, lil' missy. So.....you know Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes. If I see or hear anything else to do with him today, I will begin to think that he is stalking me. Therefore, I will hunt him down and cause his severe pain. Hey, green means go moron, DRIVE THE DAMN CAB!"  
  
Kaoru yanked on a piece of Sanosuke's hair, and he pushed the gas pedal immediately after. She leaned back against the back seat, and took deep, even breaths as they approached the restaurant. Her heart started punching the walls of her chest, and sweatdrops poured down her temples.  
  
"Alright, Sano, what's your price?"  
  
"I'll cut down a little for the good chat, three and a tip."  
  
Kaoru scowled at the remark, and fished three dollars out of her bag. She threw five pennies at his forehead, content with the "ow!" that came after each one hit. He drove away, massaging his face between the eyes with one hand and waving Kaoru goodbye with the other first. She looked at the restaurant and swallowed the lump in her throat, and walked in. She looked at the restaurant, which was deserted except for the man at the front.  
  
"Ah, are you a customer?"  
  
"No, I'm here for the job interview."  
  
"Ah, so you're Kaoru-chan! I'll lead you to the boss's room!"  
  
Kaoru followed this ....... man ....... who seemed more like a loony fruitcake. For one thing, Kaoru could have bet money that the outfit he had on was for females, and his hairstyle was very girlish. The nametag said "Kamatari" in fancy cursive that men usually didn't dare go near...  
  
"We're at boss's room! I hope you get a job here, buh-bye!"  
  
Kaoru felt the twitch in her left eye, and sighed. She looked up to the door to see "Head Office" engraved in a gold plate with engravings of sushi around it. She hesitantly lifted up her fist, and knocked twice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kaoru opened the door, suddenly bursting with energy, and looked at her possible new boss. His skin looked like it survived quite a few unhealed third degree burns, and he had many bandages in various places. He did not look like the type of guy to run a restaurant.  
  
"So, you're Kaoru Kamiya. I am your new boss, Shishio Makoto."  
  
He threw a dark red T-shirt at Kaoru.  
  
"Go change in the girl's bathrooms. You begin by doing dishes with Himura."  
  
Kaoru wanted to beat this man over the head with her bokken, which was unfortunately left at home, but, she decided against it. He WAS, after all, her new boss. Wait, did he say do dishes with HIMURA!?  
  
Kaoru slumped out of Shishio's office, slumped into the bathrooms, and actually used correct posture when putting on her T-shirt. She decided to leave her sweater tied around her waist, as there was no such thing as locker rooms in this place. She walked through a dark red curtain into the kitchen, and saw the familiar red-head hunched over a huge sink of dirty dishes. Many more were stacked up, she noted.  
  
"K-Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here now, Makoto-sama told me to start with the dishes."  
  
"Oh, I started here last week. He said don't expect a promotion anytime soon for me to tell you, by the way."  
  
Kaoru sighed, and angrily stormed to the sink. She started furiously scrubbing and rubbing at the dirty dishes, being sure not to drop any into the sink. She had a funny feeling that the minute she dropped one into the sink and it broke, she would get fired. And she needed a day job. It wasn't that she needed the money; she just needed something to help her get through the day. Although scrubbing dishes was not a very fun way to spend a few hours every day.  
  
"Kenshin? Where did all these filthy plates and utensils come from if the business is so slow every morning?"  
  
"Oh, these are from yesterday. The guy who works the night shift is a..."  
  
He whispered the last part in Kaoru's ear in case Shishio heard.  
  
"...lazy ass who needs to learn how to work."  
  
Kaoru muffled a laugh, and spat out the soap that she had gotten in her mouth from her sudsy hands. She scooped up some water and washed the soap off her lips and around her mouth, and resumed scrubbing at an extra- disgusting plate. Kaoru finally got the guts to ask her question to Kenshin.  
  
"So, you work here in the morning, and you're a bike messenger at night?"  
  
"Well, I do much more than that. In the early afternoon, I deliver on my bike in the Downtown region. In the late afternoon, I do work at Central Park, like raking and mowing some areas, watering the plants, cleaning out the trash bins, and washing the statues. And then in the evening, I deliver packages in the Uptown region."  
  
"I see... haven't you ever heard of sleep, eat, and pastimes?"  
  
Kenshin laughed a little.  
  
"Yes. Normally, I eat a quick breakfast before I leave for work or on the way, I'll eat lunch in the hour that I have between the first to jobs and get ready for my next one. Normally I eat dinner at around 9:00 PM, when I come home from work. I just get by, in fact. You see, I came from a poor family with a reputation of being hit-men for the mafia, so I usually can't get a job anywhere in town with my last name. It's only the places that aren't as known about the name Himura or know the truth behind the name that I can work at. I wasn't properly educated either, just home- schooled since my parents couldn't afford to send me to a real school. Then they died of cholera and I was sent to live with my guardian Seijuro Hiko. Well, the people in Central Park trust me since they saw me since I was a kid. I practically grew up riding on Balto's back (explanation at bottom if needed), you know?"  
  
Kaoru looked at him with a sympathetic face. Sure, her family had the occasional financial problem, but it never last more than a few weeks. Kenshin's lasted his whole life, and he had a bad reputation.  
  
He caught her glum expression in the corner of his violet eye. He smiled softly, and stretched her cheeks with his thumbs until she was smiling too.  
  
"You look better like that. Nothing to be sad about, I manage, don't I?"  
  
"Yes, but......."  
  
Kaoru was cut off by Kenshin moving his thumbs from her cheeks to her lips. He surprised even himself by doing that, and Kaoru blushed cherry pink.  
  
'How cute.........wait, I KISSED her yesterday!? Whoo boy, better cough up the apology NOW.'  
  
"I've been managing for six years like this, that I have. Don't worry."  
  
Kenshin sincerely tried to apologize, he really did. It only resulted in him pecking her on the cheek again. They both turned strawberry and continued doing dishes. They reached for the next plate and brushed hands, which set off enough fireworks, but something else would soon light the entire blockbuster.  
  
OWARI (for now)  
  
Okay, I know that the chapter y'all just read wasn't anywhere near my best work. Well, sorry for not updating for a while, the school system in New York is a killer, with all the tests and projects and homework. Well, please review, thanks for your time, here is all the explanations and translations necessary!  
  
Explanation one: Okay, if anyone here besides me has Shonen Jump issue four, go to page 164 and read the little box titled "My Bloody Valentine". If you don't, I shall explain. The Japanese believe that chocolate, peanuts, and "naughty" things such as panty sightings cause nosebleeds.  
  
Explanation two: Anyone besides me know who the great, non-legendary wolf- dog Balto is? SOMEONE else should, because he's so famous, they have a statue of him in Central Park! Yes, anyone who has seen the cartoon movie based on him, that is where that statue in the end is located.  
  
Translations:  
  
oro: how Kenshin says he is surprised, basically means "huh" or "what"  
  
futon: Japanese bed  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends and family also) (in the case of a younger person saying it to an older person, it is an insult)  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
-sama: lord, someone of higher respect  
  
owari: end 


	3. Is It Love or Stupidity that’s in the Ai...

Disclaimer: In your dreams and mine, will I own Rurouni Kenshin... well, maybe just my dreams.  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I feel like a billion bucks! Okay, maybe not that much, I still cough/hack/have to take one form of medicine/can't play sports, but I feel much much better! Not to mention, you're probably all getting very impatient with me by now... * hears calls in the background that sound like, "SG'S UPDATING SUCKS!" * Well, I can't really think of anything to say... so, just read chapter.  
  
Dedication: * looks at reviews, mostly at number of them * Wha-ho... to everyone who has reviewed this story or any of my other ones, or anyone who reviews in the future! You guys make me write!  
  
The Message to Her Heart - Chapter Three - Is It Love or Stupidity that's  
in the Air?  
  
// Reprise from last chapter //  
  
Kenshin sincerely tried to apologize, he really did. It only resulted in him pecking her on the cheek again. They both turned strawberry and continued doing dishes. They reached for the next plate and brushed hands, which set off enough fireworks, but something else would soon light the entire blockbuster.  
  
// Begin new chapter //  
  
Slowly, the dish stack started to fall. By now, it was fortunately very small from a few hours of work soaked in soap suds, but the shift was almost over. There were only five dishes left, but each one of them held the key to both Kenshin and Kaoru's job. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other panicked, and they both dove for the dishes. They both caught two each, one in each hand, and the last one landing neatly on Kenshin's head. Both of them were in a literal tangle of arms and legs, but they both stayed still and sighed, relieved. Kaoru felt a wisp of Kenshin's red hair float over to her nose carried by his gentle exhale of breath, and couldn't refrain a sneeze right in Kenshin's face. He oro'ed, and the plate fell off his skull and shattered on the tile floor. Shishio strolled right in, and placed two slips of bright pink paper on the floor next to the unlucky workers. He walked out of the room, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru to fend for themselves, and yelled something over his shoulder.  
  
"Keep the shirts as a parting gift, burn them if you wish, I really don't give a crap. Oh, and don't let the door hit your asses on the way out!"  
  
Kaoru growled, and only then realized how close she and Kenshin were to each other. She squeaked, and quickly pulled away from him, and picked up the piece of paper with "Kaoru Kamiya" written at the top. (Okay, I don't actually know what a paper like that looks like, I've never had a job. I've never needed one.) Only then she realized that after hearing about Kenshin's past, he NEEDED that job to keep him alive.  
  
"Kenshin, gomen nasai, I didn't mean for this to happen... this is all my fault. My hand slipped on that dish, bumped yours, and caused the pile to go over and..."  
  
"It is alright, Kaoru-dono. It is nobody's fault, that it isn't."  
  
"But, it's NOT alright, Kenshin no baka! You LOST YOUR JOB! You NEEDED that job!"  
  
"Hai, but, I only got it a week ago, and I managed until then, that I did."  
  
Kaoru was beginning to get fed up with Kenshin's kindness. Actually, he was lucky she hadn't already clocked him upside the head. Of course, she did just that.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA! You really ARE stupid! HELL~O? WHERE do you plan to find WORK?"  
  
"Orororororo......Kaoru-dono, I'll manage, that I will. I'll work another bike shift, don't worry about me. What about you?"  
  
"I just needed something to DO during the day... I already have enough money from my departed parents, I could never work a day in my life and I'd be fine! Of course, I can't just sit on my ass all day, but, I'LL be fine!"  
  
Kenshin eased away from Kaoru's death glare, and tried some way to calm her down. That spitfire attitude was something he loved about her, but there was a time when it could really scare him. Actually, Kaoru scared him even more than the gang members he had met many a time before sometimes, and he hadn't really even spent much time with her. He had heard this whole fairy tale before somewhere, but he couldn't place a finger on it.  
  
Kenshin pulled on his jacket, and saw Kaoru put the sweater that was around her waist back on over the shirt. They both left the restaurant, and Kaoru started following Kenshin.  
  
"Don't you have someplace better to go then with me?" he asked, trying not to be rude.  
  
"Kenshin no baka, it's called HELPING people. I want to HELP you with your JOBS."  
  
"Can you ride a bike?"  
  
"Oh... I guess I should go home then..."  
  
Kenshin cut her off again.  
  
"You can come with me, that you can. Just... you're going to have to ride on the back." he said, unlocking his bike from the rack, and pointing to the two pegs attached to the back wheels. Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face. Her brother had wound up with a broken leg in the hospital when he rode on pegs with his friends. Then again, his friends were young morons who were dodging cars and swerving in and out of people against his will.  
  
'Poor Yahiko... should I do it? Well, I can fend for myself, so... I'll try.'  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Alright, we just have to stop at my apartment first, okay? I have to get changed and eat something, but you're welcome to join me, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"That's fine, arigato."  
  
Kenshin got on the bike, and braced it with his feet as Kaoru cautiously got on behind him. She gripped on his shoulders nervously and tightly, and felt the world move around her. It was scary, eerily calming, but she couldn't help but enjoy where she stood.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kaoru sighed at the usual road rage. It was like this almost every day in the city. Preachers stood on corners and were yelled at by many of the citizens, stores opened and shut busily, beggars stood with their hats in front of them, slowly collecting quarters, and artists painted their caricatures on the grasses of Central Park. Anybody who had lived in New York for a long time would have treated this normally.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kaoru looked at the apartment. Now, she didn't mind this, but, the wood on the doorframe was rotting, the bricks were cracked, a few shingles were missing on the roof, and there was more greenery growing on the walls than there was in the whole city.  
  
Kenshin unlocked the door, and Kaoru stepped in. For such a cruddy looking house, it was very neat and orderly, except the fact that the paint was starting to peel in some sections of the walls and the couch had a few rips in it. The coffee table looked like it would break if you even attempted to put a cup on it, and the rug was a little bit ratty.  
  
"Kenshin, could you point me to the bathroom?"  
  
Kenshin froze. The whole incident that morning with the blood and the pillow... HE HAD LEFT THE BLOODY PILLOWCASE OVER THE SIDE OF THE BATHTUB! He started shaking, and Kaoru noticed this.  
  
"Oh, you have to go too?"  
  
Kenshin thanked his good luck, and quickly nodded.  
  
"........well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. Kenshin quickly ran to the restroom, and thought of what he could do with the pillowcase. He had to hide it somewhere, but where? He quickly shoved it in the medicine cabinet, hoping that Kaoru would buy the whole thing, and flushed the toilet. He left, and hoped for the best. It wasn't like Kaoru was going to invade his medicine cabinet though, was it? Well, something along those lines DID happen, but, it was more like the medicine cabinet invaded her. The tiny magnet on it couldn't hold the force of the pillowcase pushing on the front, and it opened right on Kaoru as she opened the door to leave the bathroom.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Kenshin quickly ran out of the kitchen, and saw the open door of the bathroom. On the floor, he saw Kaoru tangled in a blood soaked pillow case, flailing around in a sitting position on the floor. She tried to get it off her, and as she did, kicked Kenshin in the back of the foot, causing him to trip and fall on top of her. There was more screaming from Kaoru, and much oroing from Kenshin. They both calmed down after a few seconds, and realized that somehow, they had gotten so close to each other that their noses were touching.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Why was their blood on that pillowcase? And why was it so crammed into your medicine cabinet that it sprung out and attacked me?"  
  
"Oh... the blood came from.... when an old cut on my shoulder re-opened."  
  
Fib one was a success. Now for fib two...  
  
"And it was crammed in there because my shisho was going to come over today, and he always looks at my stuff except for what's in my medicine cabinet. And since I didn't have the time to wash it before he was supposed to come, I figured I'd put it there so he didn't make any remarks and say something like I was lying about the cut on my shoulder and that I really had a dream and-and-and..."  
  
Kaoru started giggling.  
  
"Kenshin, calm down. You don't have to defend yourself, I believe you."  
  
Kenshin oro'ed and Kaoru laughed at him. She stood up and helped him up after her. They both stood there, until Kenshin's digital watch ruined the moment as usual.  
  
"Oh no......."  
  
"Don't worry, that was only signifying that my original first shift was over. So, we still have time."  
  
Kaoru nodded, and let out a sigh of relief. If she caused Kenshin to be late for work AGAIN she would pretty much want to kill herself. He quickly ran into the kitchen and took the hot dogs on the stove out with a fork.  
  
"Sorry if these don't taste that good, I'm really not a good cook."  
  
Kaoru took a cautious bite after hearing this.  
  
"You're..........better than me."  
  
Kenshin let go of a playful smile, and Kaoru smacked his arm.  
  
"How dare you say this doesn't taste good! After putting up with my own cooking for three years, this is heaven to me!"  
  
Kenshin laughed a little, and sat down opposite to Kaoru at the small table. They continued the very quick meal in silence, and Kenshin walked to his room when they were done. Kaoru walked into the small area where a couch and an old black and white TV sat. On top of a shelf, she saw a picture of a blue-green eyed girl with long black hair in a braid. Kaoru knew that face from somewhere...  
  
"That's my cousin, Makimachi Misao."  
  
"She looks sweet."  
  
"She is, really energetic too. Sixteen years old, is in love with one of my customers, and.........."  
  
Kenshin looked at his calendar.  
  
"She's supposed to visit Saturday the 29th."  
  
"...................Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"That means she's visiting today."  
  
"Oroooooooooo....."  
  
OWARI (for now)  
  
Alright, I slapped you all up with another chapter hot off the press, here are your translations, and reviews would make me happy, and thank you to anyone who told me to get better, now I am.  
  
gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
Kenshin no baka: Kenshin you idiot  
  
hai: yes  
  
oro: how Kenshin says he is surprised, basically means "huh" or "what"  
  
arigato: thank you  
  
shisho: master  
  
owari: end 


	4. The Burning Fire of Cousins and Love

Disclaimer: See either chapter one, two, or three, they'll tell you I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Author's Notes: I am really on a roll with this story, it seems. I won't repeat all my old notes, but, this chapter will introduce Misao... I couldn't leave HER out of my story, considering that she is my favorite character of all time. Well, go read!  
  
Oh, to the anonymous reviewer Mai, I'm sorry you don't think there is enough romance. I just wanted to tell you this since you didn't leave your email, the chapters before this took place over a two day time period. If I had put more romance, this story won't be as long as it should, and I don't want it to turn out short. It will get more romantic as I go, I am not going to cram it all in one chapter anytime soon, and so, this won't be incredibly romantic for a while. And sorry if you are expecting citrus, not happening. That is all.  
  
The Message to Her Heart - Chapter Four - The Burning Fire of Cousins and  
Love  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Kaoru instantly clocked Kenshin in the side of the head.  
  
"You FORGOT your own COUSIN was coming over!?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru stepped away from Kenshin about a foot, and turned to the door.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'd best be going, seeya later, Kenshin!"  
  
"Iie, wait, stay!"  
  
Kaoru stopped in her tracks, and looked behind her. Kenshin gave the most innocent smile her could muster, and Kaoru felt her heart melt like chocolate.  
  
"But this is family!"  
  
"Family that really wants to meet you."  
  
Kenshin slapped his hands over his mouth. It look like he had let slip that he talked about her to his cousin. Well, actually, Misao knew something was up when she called the day before and forced him to tell using blackmail.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
"HIMURA, YOU JACKASS, I KNOW SOMETHING IS UP! TELL, OR I WILL TELL SEIJURO THAT YOU WERE LATE DELIVERING MY PACKAGES * THIRTEEN * TIMES!"  
  
"Misao-chan, there really is nothing..."  
  
"I'M A-DIALIN' HIS NUMBER!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I think I'm in love!"  
  
"Oh......? With WHO?"  
  
"K-Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Kamiya? This could get interesting... she'd better be at your place when I go over tomorrow, ya hear?"  
  
--- End Flashback ---  
  
Kaoru turned pink along the cheeks. Kenshin really wanted all close friends and family to know about her, didn't he?  
  
Kenshin, being the dense dolt he was, had forgotten his cousin was coming over, even if she did call the night before. He felt really stupid now. He had also made that plan to have her over about two months ago, being as organized as he was. She was supposed to come at 12:00 PM on the dot. And it was 12:00 PM right now. And knowing Misao...  
  
A few loud knocks could be heard at the door, and someone screamed "HIMURA!" at the top of her lungs. Kenshin opened the door to reveal a short, smiling girl who looked exactly like the one in the picture with a dark purple sweater that had a light purple stripe going around the arms and torso, and jeans. Kaoru peeked out the door timidly behind Kenshin. Misao quickly hugged her cousin around the neck.  
  
"Hiya Himura! Long time no see for relatives, eh!"  
  
"Misao-chan, you came over last week."  
  
"Well, I consider that a long time since I love my big strong cousin Kenshin so much!" Misao yelled in a babyish voice. In fact, most of what Misao did was yell and talk loudly it seemed, and Kaoru soon realized why. Misao had two little devices hooked on her ears, one on each, that could be recognized as hearing aids.  
  
"Well, then, you must be Kaoru-san! Nice ta meetcha, I'm Makimachi Misao! And you already know cousin Himura here, obviously. Actually, this isn't my first time meeting you. Remember that little girl in pre-school who got sent out of the school because she started losing her hearing and needed to learn sign? I'm her. My hearing finally improved enough though, although everyone says I talk loudly. I'm only trying to hear myself! It's a pain in the neck not to hear yourself... Oh, sorry, I'm rambling, I do that a lot."  
  
Kaoru gave Misao a strange look.  
  
"Misao-san, I'm twenty one, I couldn't have gone to your pre-school."  
  
"Eh? I know there was a Kamiya there..."  
  
"That was my little brother Yahiko (yes, he's sixteen in this one)."  
  
Misao sweatdropped and nearly fell over. Kenshin snapped up.  
  
"You didn't walk here Misao-chan, did you?"  
  
"Nope, I took Harvey."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My go-ped, you ding-dong."  
  
Misao clocked Kenshin upside the head, and Kaoru stifled a laugh, considering she had done the same only a little while before.  
  
"So, Himura, got any deliveries for Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"I don't know, I have to report to shisho, but you're coming with me on that contraption of yours anyway."  
  
"If you don't, can I PLEASE stay here?"  
  
"No, Misao-chan."  
  
"Aww, why?"  
  
"You're only sixteen, Misao-chan; I'm not leaving you in a Downtown apartment by yourself."  
  
"I'M NOT DEFENSELESS YOU STUPID JACKASS!"  
  
"Misao-chan, I know, but I don't want you to get hurt, that I don't. I'm being a big brother, and telling you, YOU ARE NOT STAYING ALONE, that you are not."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun."  
  
"No, I just don't want to see my cousin hurt and/or used."  
  
Misao stuck her tongue out at Kenshin, and the little digital watch beeped.  
  
"Well, come on Himura, you know what that means, we gotta leave."  
  
Kenshin picked up his bike and Kaoru stood on the pegs again as he braced it. Misao jumped on the motorized scooter dubbed "Harvey", and put the key in to start it up. The ride to Seijuro Hiko's house was quiet and boring, except Kaoru's face was going numb from blushing. She was glad that Kenshin was so focused on the road ahead, and couldn't turn around to look at her, because her cheeks were beet red by now. They arrived in front of a fancy looking house with flowers hanging outside the windows and a few garbage bins in the alley next to it.  
  
Kaoru broke the silence. "Looks like a nice enough place."  
  
Misao answered. "You aren't going to like the guy who lives in it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Kenshin walked up to the door and knocked twice. The man, or Seijuro Hiko opened it up.  
  
"Baka-deshi, right on time."  
  
"Who do I deliver to today, Shisho?"  
  
"Let's see... oh, lucky you Weasel Girl, he has a package for the ice brick."  
  
Misao's smile grew, and then she kicked Hiko in the shin while smiling. Kaoru barely managed to hold in her laughs; Misao looked somewhat like a robot when she did that.  
  
"Do not call me Weasel Girl or you will feel the wrath OF my pet weasel."  
  
"I didn't even know you had a pet weasel... Alright baka-deshi, here is the package for the stoic moron. Don't worry about dropping it, they're all dress shirts. Well, if the box gets ripped, then worry about dropping them, the shirts need to be clean, even though they are individually wrapped in plastic."  
  
Kenshin took the box in his arms, and stuffed it into his backpack. It was then, out of the corner of his black eye, that Hiko saw Kaoru for the first time. Now, if Kenshin had gotten a girlfriend, he most certainly wouldn't tell his guardian/boss now, would he? This was exactly why Hiko was going to embarrass the little twerp now.  
  
"Hey, baka-deshi, who's the pretty girl waiting for you over there?"  
  
"Oro..... that's Kaoru-dono. Now, excuse us shisho, but, I have to deliver Shinomori-san's package, bye!"  
  
Kenshin sat on his bike quickly and ushered Kaoru to get on the pegs, while Misao leapt on her go-ped and already started going ahead. Kenshin pushed the pedals as fast as he could to catch up with her, and Kaoru suggested she get off.  
  
"Iie, that's alright, Misao-chan will wait up."  
  
"HEY HIMURA, THIS IS AS SLOW AS I'M GOING, MOVE YOUR STUPID BUTT!"  
  
"Okay, NORMALLY she waits up..."  
  
Kaoru could have sworn she felt a sweat-bead fall down her face as she gripped Kenshin's shoulders tighter. They headed into a slightly deserted area that was still in Downtown, but the houses looked a bit nicer. For example, there wasn't rotting wooden door frames or vines growing along the side of the building. They arrived at a house that seemed to be the smallest one in this area.  
  
Kaoru looked at it. For a house in Downtown, it didn't look that bad. Every brick was in place, the stoop was clean, had a clean mat on it, and the flowers hanging from the windows were in perfect condition.  
  
"This is Aoshi-sama's pad!" said an excited Misao.  
  
Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, "Does she always act like this when you bring her to make deliveries?"  
  
"No. She really loves this guy."  
  
"Oh... how old is he?"  
  
"Twenty-five. She doesn't care though."  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly. Misao parked "Harvey" and ran up the front steps, taking Kenshin's backpack with her.  
  
"Give that back right now, Misao-chan! I'll tell grandpa!"  
  
Misao reluctantly shoved the backpack in Kenshin's face.  
  
"That threat never loses its touch... If he told Jiya, I would be so dead."  
  
Kaoru nodded. Misao knocked the door rapidly, and an ice-blue eyeball showed in the peephole. The door swung open, and the man inside the house snatched the box out of Kenshin's hand. He signed the book Kenshin held open, handed it back with Kenshin's pay tucked inside, and slammed the door. Misao seemed to be swooning over this silent, rude man, and Kaoru was left blinking. They rode back to Hiko's, and the rest of the whole delivery shift was very boring. So boring, Kaoru fell asleep on Kenshin when he was riding back to his house. He had already checked with the Central Park employees and Hiko, and both of his last shifts for the day were canceled. Misao hopped off her scooter, and Kenshin managed to get off his bike without dropping Kaoru on the sidewalk and cracking her head open. He carried her inside as Misao held the door open for him.  
  
"So, what are we doing with her, Himura?"  
  
"We're waiting until she wakes up. She's had a hard day. Misao, you're a good cook, I'll keep watch while you whip up dinner, okay?"  
  
"Himura, HOW RUDE! DUMPING THE WORK ON YOUR OWN FAMILY!"  
  
"Misao-chan, tone it down a few hundred notches, she's dead asleep and I don't want that changing."  
  
Unfortunately, it soon did. As Misao was hunched over the stove trying to figure out exactly how to work Kenshin's "outdated piece of shit" (quote from her mouth), it caught fire.  
  
"HIMURA, GRAB HER AND GET OUT! DO YOU HAVE ANY FIRE EXTINGUISHER!?"  
  
"Yes, under the sink!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and ran outside, and she soon woke up from the whole commotion.  
  
"Kenshin, what is going on!? And I can walk perfectly on my own, thank you very much!"  
  
Kenshin let Kaoru down from his grip, and she glared at him.  
  
"I need an explanation, Mr. I-Think-I-Can-Carry-Kaoru-Around-the-City- Because-She's-Asleep!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you fell asleep on my last delivery. I took you inside, placed you on the couch, and Misao started dinner. My obsolete stove caught fire."  
  
Misao soon came rushing out the front door holding a red bottle of fire extinguisher before Kaoru could respond.  
  
"Call the fire department! Himura, your extinguisher's expiration date is a-long time gone!"  
  
Kaoru pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly called 911. When the fire trucks arrived, the fire had gotten to a decent amount of the apartment, and it was definitely not going to be lived in for at least a few weeks.  
  
Kenshin started chatting with Misao worriedly.  
  
"Misao-chan, is there ANYPLACE you know of that I can stay at?"  
  
"No, sorry Himura... maybe Sano?"  
  
"He has enough problems housing Tsukioka-san."  
  
"Crap..."  
  
Kaoru quickly spilled her guts.  
  
"Ihaveenoughroomifyouwanttostayatmyhouse!"  
  
Misao's eye twitched.  
  
"Okay, say that again, this time, SLOWLY."  
  
"Kenshin, you can stay at my house."  
  
"You can spare the space? My cousin here has a pretty big butt; it can take up a lot of room."  
  
Kaoru would have laughed at that if this wasn't the situation.  
  
"Yes, I can spare the room. It would be harder for you to get to your jobs though..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll leave thirty minutes earlier and I'll be fine, that I will."  
  
"Alright. We'll leave when you are ready."  
  
OWARI (for now)  
  
Okay! I know that there was no romance in this chapter, it came out late, and it was kind of a filler chapter because I needed something leading up to Kenshin and Kaoru staying under the same roof, but it turned up better than it was supposed to...okay, review if you like, it would make me happy!  
  
Translations:  
  
Kenshin no baka: Kenshin you idiot!  
  
hai: yes  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
iie: no  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends and family also) (in the case of a younger person saying it to an older person, it is an insult)  
  
-san: Mr./Mrs./Ms.  
  
-sama: lord, someone of higher respect  
  
baka-deshi: stupid apprentice  
  
shisho: master  
  
oro: how Kenshin says he is surprised, basically means "huh" or "what"  
  
Jiya: gramps 


	5. The Uptown Girl and the Downtown Man

Disclaimer: Come on, peoples, this is the fifth chapter, do I STILL have to do this? * lawyers walk up behind her * Ulp... me no own you no sue! Oh yeah, new addition to disclaimer: I don't own the song Uptown Girl. Billy Joel does. And I am not his manager. Whoopee-doo.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. I KNOW this is incredibly late. And I KNOW you are all probably VERY angry with me. I have some explanations. 1: I was diagnosed with holiday trauma (not literally a disease, just STRESS). 2: I had a science project and a seven page math report due. 3: Mid-terms. And half-year course finals. Lots and lots and lots of them. 4: I play violin. Okay, well, I started taking lessons at the beginning of the school year. I've been very focused on learning to play well. 5: The end of the school marking period is always a rough time. 6: Grammar lessons... I will never look at a semicolon the same way again... And, finally, 7: Bad, BAD, B-A-D case of writer's block. I swear on my honor I will TRY and update quicker, now that most of the stuff just named has been taken care of. Well, now that you have read all the crud I had to say, please read the next chapter. And review, if you want.  
  
Dedication: If you have ever helped me, or offered to help me, this is to you. You know who you are.  
  
The Message to Her Heart - Chapter Five - The Uptown Girl and the Downtown  
Man  
  
Kenshin found himself lugging a duffel bag and a backpack containing everything he found necessary to keep away from Misao's storage room to Kaoru's house. Of course, she being the Good Samaritan she was walked his bike, but that made this a good old hike. And Kenshin hated walking very, very much. Okay, to the hot dog stall down the street was one thing, but all the way across the two halves of the city was another. His feet were killing him, and he could feel another hole forming in his sneaker.  
  
"We're almost there Kenshin!"  
  
"That is a good thing, that it is." he groaned back, starting to feel very puny from his lack of stamina and how Kaoru was fine.  
  
'Then again, she wasn't pushing bike pedals and trying to keep the front wheel from popping up from extra weight for three hours.'  
  
Kenshin saw the familiar house he recognized from yesterday, and sat down on the front stoop as soon as he could. Kaoru smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"Kenshin, you have the wrong house, mine is the one NEXT to it!"  
  
A woman came out of the house, with long black hair and cherry lipstick. Her eyes were deep brown, and she gave a flirty laugh as Kenshin oro'ed and backed away behind Kaoru.  
  
"And who is this, Kaoru-CHAN?"  
  
"Megumi, I'm not a kid anymore! You know, for a famous pediatrician, you really aren't a people person, despite the fact that you have the most possibly CRUMMIEST boyfriend with the CRUMMIEST job out there. This is Kenshin; he's going to be staying with me while his apartment is being fixed after a fire, so keep out!"  
  
"Ah, know I recognize you, you're Sano-chan's friend. Why, hello, Ken-san. Would you like to stay with me instead of that sweaty little tanuki?"  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"I take that a yes."  
  
"No, Megumi-dono, I think I would be more comfortable with Kaoru- dono, that I do."  
  
Megumi glared at him, and stormed off into her house. Kenshin walked to the next house, and looked at Kaoru first to see if he had the right one. She nodded, holding in her giggles, and watched him plopped down on the stoop.  
  
"I exhausted myself, that I did."  
  
"Iie, your baggage that you refused to let me carry did. We better get in, the sun's almost down."  
  
Kaoru unlocked the door to her house, and Kenshin looked inside. It contained a small living room, what looked like an extremely messy kitchen, and hallway that branched off into other rooms. There was a staircase, and Kaoru led Kenshin up. There were even more rooms linking off of this hallway.  
  
"By the way, did you give Misao-chan your phone number?"  
  
"Yep, why?"  
  
"Expect a few calls from Sanosuke and all the other friends of mine she knows. I call her 'the wind'. She blows things around a lot."  
  
Kaoru almost found herself uttering one of Kenshin's classic "oros". He grinned at her, and everything seemed to melt at that moment. Like the only thing that was important was his goofy smile. She felt the warm tingle in her cheeks and the corners of her lips being tugged into a grin of her own. Kaoru yawned just then, mentally kicking herself for soiling the moment.  
  
"It has been quite an exciting day for you, indeed it has. I'll start to unpack; you should continue that nap, that you should."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Kaoru-dono, I can handle myself. Just point me to the room."  
  
Kaoru pointed at one of the doors, and walked into the one next to it. Kenshin walked into the room, and was amazed by how nice it looked. The bed had light blue sheets with a dark blue quilt, and white pillows. The walls were light blue with a dark blue border, and a dresser sat opposing the bed. There was a window that led to a small balcony, and a door.  
  
'It must be a closet...'  
  
Kenshin opened the door in curiosity, and didn't like the sight before him. It was Kaoru, in her underwear, about to get into her pajamas.  
  
"ORO! IswearIdidn'tknowtheroomswerelinked!" (I swear I didn't know the rooms were linked!)  
  
"Kenshin, slow down! Okay, what's- oh crap!"  
  
Kaoru quickly covered herself with her quilt, threw a shoe at him, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She climbed into her bed groaning about perverted red heads, and Kenshin decided to avoid her as much as he could for an hour after she woke up. Kenshin started unpacking, and only had to work for around five minutes until everything was in place. He walked onto the balcony, and watched the sun set. The buildings glowed orange with the reflection of the changing sky in the distance. Kenshin stayed on the balcony for hours, gazing above at the night sky and drawing patterns in the stars with his finger until he was so tired he could barely walk back into the house. He knew that the day had really worn Kaoru out, and she would probably just sleep through the night and wake up earlier than normal the next day. He figured waking her up now would be kind of pointless, and he would probably only get a whap up the head for intruding. Not to mention, he couldn't pick locks without making a racket.  
  
As Kenshin slid into his pajamas, and climbed into the bed, burying his face in the feathery goodness of the pillows, he mentally confessed something.  
  
'If I could... I think I would have just wanted to kiss her goodnight.'  
  
--- Morning ---  
  
Kenshin woke up to the familiar scent of waffles cooking down the stairs. He grinned; just like he had predicted, Kaoru was up before him. He quickly threw on a dark blue buttoned T-shirt with black jeans, and started to walk down the stairs. Halfway down the steps, he heard something that sounded like an atomic bomb exploding from the kitchen, and Kaoru swearing in four different languages. He flew down the rest of the stairs, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what's wr- ORO!!!"  
  
Kenshin ran right into a gooey puddle of waffle batter, slipped, and slid right across the tiled kitchen floor, which was also paved with the gross tan-gold mixture. He accidentally hit Kaoru's feet, which caused her to slip and fall across his stomach. Kenshin continued sliding, and when he finally crashed into a wall, the force jolted Kaoru's head and face back and upwards, and her lips were smashed against his. She pulled back after a few seconds of realizing what was going on, and blushing, told her story.  
  
"I was making... waffles... and... the iron... blew... up."  
  
Kenshin grinned a little, his cheeks a bright red. He wiped a smear of the batter off Kaoru's cheek before helping her up and walking out of the room to get a mop from the closet. When he came back in, he saw Kaoru already starting to scrub the floor with a few rags and paper towels. Kenshin began to mop, but there was a knock at the door. If Kenshin knew any better, he would have guessed it was Kaoru's neighbor asking what the explosion was, but, it was none other than...  
  
"Sano!? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"And why are you covered in... vomit?"  
  
"Waffle batter."  
  
"I won't even ask. I'M here to take YOU to work. I think you should get some new clothes on though..."  
  
"Let me guess: I have ANOTHER shift set up with shisho because..."  
  
"If you were going to say Misao blabbed, yeah, it's true. Well, go get dressed; you know how your 'master' is when you're late for work."  
  
Kenshin quickly ran out of the doorway, right past Kaoru, who quickly asked where he was going.  
  
"Work. Misao got a new shift set up for me."  
  
"Okay... here though."  
  
Kaoru handed him a fruit bar, and Kenshin took it in his mouth as he ran up the stairs, changed into a double of the clothes he was recently wearing, and run back out the door, crashing right into his friend.  
  
"Slow down there, buddy boy."  
  
"Thank you for doing this, Sano."  
  
"Oh, I'm only doing it because Misao begged, gave me the puppy eyes, and Katsu agreed with her."  
  
"Oro..."  
  
"Chill, pal, chill! I was kidding!"  
  
Kenshin sighed, and climbed in the cab. He saw Kaoru looking at them from out the window, and he smiled, and waved goodbye. She returned with a weak smile, and waved her hand quickly before walking out of the window. The cab started moving, and Sanosuke started flipping through the radio stations.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, more crap, cr- Wait a second, this is good!"  
  
Kenshin let out an oro as he realized that Billy Joel was playing on the radio.  
  
"Sano, didn't you call this guy a prissy?" (no offense to Billy Joel fans, I am one myself)  
  
"Yeah, I did, but you like him, right?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"Well, gotta please the customer!"  
  
^ Uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her Uptown world  
  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
  
I bet her mama never told her why  
  
I'm gonna try for  
  
An Uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a Downtown man  
  
That's what I am ^  
  
As the song continued, Sanosuke lowered the volume a little and started to chat with Kenshin.  
  
"You know, Kenshin, this song reminds me of someone."  
  
"Oro? Who, Sano?"  
  
"You, ya idiot."  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, don't tell me this song doesn't remind you of you and the little miss!"  
  
"Oro... Sano, she doesn't WANT a Downtown man."  
  
"And why the hell do ya think that!?"  
  
"Well.......... Uhm..............."  
  
"YA CAN'T FIGHT BACK! See! She loves ya!"  
  
"I never said that, Sano."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Oro........"  
  
Kenshin continued listening to the song, and when it was over, Sano shut the radio off entirely.  
  
"By the way, Kenshin, you know Katsu, right?"  
  
"Indeed I do, Sano."  
  
"Well, we both got a couple of errands to do out on the island."  
  
"Oro? Manhattan Island?"  
  
"LONG Island, ya idiot. We thought you and the little missy may have wanted to come with us, ya know, see the island, get a break from all the maniac road raged drivers, take a vacation from your job, get some quiet time to kiss the missy until she chokes..."  
  
"ORO! Sano, how could you think I would DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"  
  
"Chill, Kenshin, you seriously need to chill."  
  
"... Fine, I'll go on the trip."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Katsu later, meanwhile, I think you should beat it, because you're just about late for work."  
  
Kenshin hadn't even noticed that Sano had already parked in front of Hiko's house, and he bolted out the door and into the one belonging to his shisho.  
  
OWARI (for now)  
  
Whoopee. Another chapter. Well, the next one shouldn't be as belated, because I have a good idea! At last! Okay, well, here's the translations:  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends and family also) (in the case of a younger person saying it to an older person, it is an insult)  
  
-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. (in the case of Megumi calling Kenshin it that up there, it was "Sir Ken"... Don't ask, I'm not Japanese, I wouldn't know.)  
  
tanuki: raccoon  
  
oro: Kenshin's way of saying huh or what  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
iie: no  
  
shisho: master  
  
owari: end 


	6. The Great Yahiko chan

Disclaimer: Take a good guess. Does the name "Louise Marie * censored *" sound anything like Nobuhiro Watsuki?  
  
Author's Notes: * looks at everyone shaking * DON'T HURT ME! Ahem... I'm sorry this is so late. I have finally learned the definition of writer's block. Because I had it for over two months. Also, I am writing another story! That I might not even put up (Soujiro/OC pairing in case anyone was actually curious). Anyway, I am providing you all with a super cute, super sweet chapter to attempt to make up for it all. Please forgive me? I would have put up a note, but there's that new rule that notes can't be put up as individual chapters. By the way, in case you were all wondering, the reason why I'm updating when I should be in school is because I'm sick again... don't I have bad luck?  
  
Dedication: I know it's not too original, but this is to everyone who has reviewed. You guys inspire me!  
  
The Message to Her Heart - Chapter Six - The Great Yahiko-chan  
  
It was getting late in the world of Kenshin's Delivery Service, and he was reporting back to Hiko's for the final haul. He had been riding from Uptown to Downtown and back to Uptown and back to Downtown all afternoon. Now, despite the crowded city streets, his only companions were the stars and moon as he climbed up the stairs to his guardian/boss's house, exhausted beyond belief. Hiko opened the door, hitting poor Kenshin square in the nose.  
  
"Ah, baka-deshi! You shouldn't have come back, you know!"  
  
"ORO."  
  
"Yeah. Tokio has a delivery for you to take to someone."  
  
"ORO."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No......... do I have to report back here after I'm done?"  
  
"Lucky for you, you don't. Tokio agreed to call me if the package got to Ka- I mean, if the package got to their house safely."  
  
"How would she know?"  
  
"One: That is the customer's private business, baka-deshi. Two: You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Kenshin sighed, and hopped back on his bike. He rode through the streets, steering one-handed as he massaged his sore nose with the other. When it was finally discovered that his nose wasn't going to suddenly be relieved of pain, he focused on getting to Tokio's house quicker. When he was finally there, he quickly parked his bike, not noticing that the kickstand hadn't fully hit the ground. He rang the doorbell, and heard Tokio opening the lock and opening the door. As the red door swung open, Kenshin made sure that it wasn't going to hurt his poor face any worse.  
  
"Hello there, Mrs. Hajime."  
  
"You sound too happy for your own good."  
  
"This is my last delivery of the day."  
  
"Oh, you really want to get home and see your sweetheart Kaoru don't you?"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"We went shopping today......... and lets just say......... had a little girl talk."  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you dense funny-boy, just take the box and go on home."  
  
"Is it for me?"  
  
"No, really, I go out buying everyone presents including my delivery boy who should have had his stupid late ass fired by now. It's for Kaoru."  
  
"Oh. Bye Mrs. Hajime."  
  
"Goodbye, Kenshin! Oh, and good luck with my niece!"  
  
Multiple "oros" could be heard as Kenshin walked to his bike, which promptly fell on him the minute he touched it, knocking him over. He struggled to pull himself up, and found himself grabbing onto a thorny bush as he looked for something to use for support. He groaned as he looked at the blood trickling down his hands. Kenshin sighed as he continued riding to the place he could temporarily call home, and found it was only about two blocks before he finally arrived. He knocked on the door, deciding to make a little joke out of his delivery. Kaoru opened it up.  
  
"Package for Ms. Kamiya from Mrs. Hajime, her loving aunt who hates me."  
  
Kaoru giggled a little and took the package in her hands, noticing the little stains of blood in the cardboard, then grabbed one of Kenshin's hands in her own, seeing the little cuts littering the palm and fingers.  
  
"Kenshin, what did you do to your hands!?"  
  
"Uhm......... I fell over and grabbed a thorn-bearing bush for support by accident."  
  
"Kenshin no baka! Come on, I'll clean and bandage your hands for you."  
  
She took his wrist, and dragged him into the house, giving him enough time to kick his sneakers off. She took him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She sat on the rug covering the tiled floor, and gently tugged his wrist, motioning for him to sit across from her. She took a box of cotton swabs and a bottle of antiseptic out from the cabinet under the sink. She wetted one of the little fluffy balls with the brownish liquid, and started dabbing at Kenshin's right hand. When he flinched from the stinging sensation, Kaoru rested her free hand against his long bangs, and buried her fingers in the red locks, gently massaging his head. His blush was visible as he focused on Kaoru's fingertips instead of the painful cotton swab stroking the ripped skin covering his hand. She stopped both actions, and took out a case of band-aids, applying each small latex strip to each little poke. She silently went to working on the other hand, and continued the same pattern of working as before. When Kaoru had finished, Kenshin gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru could feel the blood rushing to her face as Kenshin's arms stayed put around her. She wrapped her arms around the older man's well- developed torso, and rested her head against him.  
  
"No problem, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin smiled, and leaned back against the closed door, taking Kaoru into his lap, and freeing one arm from their embrace to toy with her bangs drooping over her forehead in a messy array that only made him think she was even cuter. He was about to whisper the three words that would send her to Cloud Nine, when the phone rang. Kaoru almost tripped over and oroing Kenshin as she banged open the door and grabbed the phone in the living room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, little missy, why do you sound like you just ran to the phone? Wait, don't wanna know........."  
  
"Where did you get my house number!?"  
  
"Weasel Girl."  
  
"I should have known......... what do you want anyway!?"  
  
"To speak to the red-headed Romeo most likely in your room right now........."  
  
"SANO YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT OF A MAN! Kenshin, phone's for you!"  
  
Kenshin rushed out of the bathroom and took the phone from Kaoru, pressing it to his ear quickly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kenshin, just wanted to tell you that the trip is in two days. We'll pick you and Kaoru up at three PM, and we'll take you straight to the inn. Oh, by the way, we rented out two rooms that each hold two people. Since Katsu doesn't mind my fish bones and disgusting habits, and I don't mind the stench of his paint, we're staying in one, while you and missy stay in the other."  
  
"Oro......... I forgot about the trip entirely........."  
  
"YOU IDIOT! Well, tell her now!"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Kenshin put the phone back down on the receiver and approached Kaoru, who had an innocent questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Uhm.............................. This morning, Sano told me that he and his friend Tsunan Tsukioka are taking a trip to Long Island, and they were wondering if we wanted to come."  
  
"I'd love to go! When is it?"  
  
"This Friday. He's already made reservations......... and forced us both to stay in the same room........."  
  
"I don't mind, it's better than sharing a room with that spike-haired moron, and I'm sure it's better than sharing one with his friend."  
  
"Yes, Tsukioka-san will most likely only paint all day......... and the smell is enough to knock one out, but Sano has developed a tolerance to it because they live together."  
  
"That must be catastrophic........."  
  
"Yes, it is, even though the two of them are like brothers."  
  
"Brothers, eh? No wonder, that makes them act even worse."  
  
Kenshin grinned, then bowed, and then took Kaoru's hands in his bandaged ones.  
  
"May I have this dance, my fair lady?"  
  
Kaoru squeaked, giggled, and freed one of her hands from his grip, resting it on his waist, and guiding his other hand up at eye-level.  
  
"Yes, you may, my mummy-handed bike messenger."  
  
Kaoru quickly blushed. MY!? Where had that two lettered word of possession come from!? Kenshin wasn't hers, and for that matter, never would be! He only smiled as he rested his free hand on her waist, and slowly moved with her, a silent song playing in the background. Their feet moved in near-perfect harmony along the living room floor, and enjoying their private waltz. Kaoru felt something warm under her sock, and discovered it was another sock, with something in it, a.k.a. Kenshin's foot. She pulled it off, blushing, and facing Kenshin, who was flushed as well.  
  
"Kenshin............... uhm.................. sorry about that........................"  
  
"Its okay, Kaoru-dono."  
  
She smiled, and sat down on the couch, Kenshin following her.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"You don't mind living here, do you? I mean, I wouldn't want to force you or anything, and if you don't want to stay you can leave, I mean, not to sound like I don't like having you here..."  
  
Kaoru was cut off by Kenshin's fingers against her lips. Blushing furiously, she felt her heart rate soar through the roof, and her blood pressure take a dramatic increase. His finger slowly went from her lips to her cheek, and Kaoru found herself jittering on the inside as it all happened. He pressed her feathery cheek to hers, and smiling, whispered, "I don't mind living here. It's actually quite a pleasurable experience." He instantly felt her face heat up even more after he said that, and leaned against her lazily.  
  
Kaoru felt Kenshin's warm frame melt against hers, and turned even redder than before. She absolutely loved how this felt, but it made her almost nervous as she anticipated his next move. It was pure heaven and she refused to let go of the moment.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hai, Kenshin?"  
  
"I have a secret I want to tell you."  
  
Kenshin had a playful smile stuck on his face, and Kaoru nodded, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
"I know, it's just I'm scared you'll laugh."  
  
"I'd never..."  
  
Kaoru was abruptly cut off by Kenshin kissing her softly. Eyes wide, she responded to the feather light stroke of his lips, until... (Yes, I HAD to ruin the moment, this is a humor story, but don't worry, there will be plenty more later)  
  
"Oi, busu, looks like you got a boyfriend!"  
  
Kaoru unwillingly pulled away from Kenshin, fuming at a boy who was looking in an open window, laughing. He had spiky black hair, reddish- brown eyes, a yellow T-shirt and green denim pants.  
  
"Yahiko-chan, what are you doing here!?"  
  
"I just got you some groceries busu, since the last time I came over here and went for a glass of milk I thought they might have started to produce cottage cheese in a carton. And I am NOT A –CHAN!"  
  
Kaoru, currently looking like she was about to draw blood, snatched the brown paper bag from the smirking teenage boy, and grabbed him by the collar, taking him through the window and depositing him on the floor.  
  
"Kenshin, this is Yahiko-CHAN, my brat pest annoying stupid dumbass retard egotistic head-is-shoved-up-his-rear-end brother. Yahiko-CHAN, this is Kenshin."  
  
Yahiko snorted, and snapped, "Oh yeah, you made a REAL good first impression for me."  
  
"Well, you made a bad impression yourself, saying I was keeping old milk in the fridge."  
  
"But it was TRUE!"  
  
Kaoru made a dumb face at him. "You're acting like a six year old."  
  
"No, I'm acting like a sixteen year old who wants to get rid of his ugly sister!"  
  
"You know, I can NOT see how I am possibly related to you!"  
  
"Exactly! Aren't I ravishingly handsome, sexy, and attractive?"  
  
"Yeah, you're handsome, sexy, and attractive, but really, do you know how to use those qualities? You've never ever been on a freaking date!"  
  
"Yeah I have!"  
  
"That was in preschool!"  
  
"So? That girl was cute!"  
  
"That girl was Kenshin's cousin."  
  
Yahiko looked slightly blown away.  
  
"Erm... yeah, she wasn't my type anyway."  
  
"Good, because now she loves someone else! Besides, you have your little Tsubame-chan at that little restaurant!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"It's true, you must admit!"  
  
Yahiko blushed.  
  
"Fine, fine, I've got the message, I won't bust in your house ever again."  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
Kenshin, by now, was oroing his brains out of his ears. Yahiko gave him a stare that made Kenshin think he had another head growing or something along those lines. It was almost comical in a sense.  
  
Yahiko suddenly gave his sister a puppy eyes look, and Kaoru lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"Can I stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, you're always welcome to mooch off me. What's the dramatic sweet face for?"  
  
"Can Kenshin cook?"  
  
"OI YOU BRAT!"  
  
OWARI (for now)  
  
Okay, I am sincerely sorry this was a good two months late, but things have been changing around me lately, so... yeah. If the next chapter is this late, all you faithful reviewers who by now have probably ditched me in the dust because of my tardiness are allowed to e-mail me and tell me the basic equivalent of "SAMURAIGIRL LIGHT THAT FIRE UNDER YOUR ASS AND GET OUT THE CHAPPIE! NOW!"  
  
Translations:  
  
baka-deshi: stupid apprentice  
  
oro: Kenshin's way of saying huh or what  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
oi: hey  
  
busu: witch, hag  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends and family also) (in the case of a younger person saying it to an older person, it is an insult)  
  
owari: end 


End file.
